My Love Story
by BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime
Summary: Hinata seorang namja tampan ganteng, keren, perfect, namun punya kadar deathglare and jutek abis melebihi Sasuke. namun hidupnya yang sedikit berwarna menjadi lebih berwarna saat bertemu dengan gadis berambut bubblegum yang sangat manis. /male!hinata/straight and yaoi / RnR


My Love Story

* * *

Story By Blacknightskyeye Yue –Hime

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Main pair : HinaSaku

Slight pair : SasuNaru

Warning : BL, Yaoi, OOC, TYPO, Male!Hinata

* * *

Summary : Hinata seorang _namja_ tampan ganteng keren perfect namun punya kadar _deathglare _and jutek abis melebihi Sasuke. Tapi hidupnya yang sedikit berwarna menjadi lebih berwarna saat bertemu dengan gadis berambut bubblegum yang sangat manis.

* * *

Happy reading minna –san!

* * *

pagi yang indah cerah dan tanpa awan mengingat sebentar lagi akan musim panas. Liburan. Darmawisata. Dan menyenangkan. Ah~ jangan lupakan festival. Menyenangkan kuadrat. Tapi cuaca cerah dan fikiran tentang liburan tak berpengaruh bagi _namja_ berambut _darkblue_ bermata lavender ini. Huh~ sepanas apapun cuacanya mungkin takkan pernah melelehkan tatapan dingin nya.

" Hina –kun tersenyumlah kau bahkan lebih dingin dari teme. Apa semua _namja _keren itu dingin ya " ucap Naruto menggembungkan pipinya membuat Sasuke yang ngeliat _pingin nerkam _Naruto sekarang. " Hn. Dobe" Sasuke menyahut karna merasa dikacangin di belakang. Hinata ngelirik Sasuke, Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata dengan _deathglare_ tingkat tinggi. Hinata balas menatap Sasuke dengan _deathglare_ tak kalah mematikan tanpa tahu bila didepannya ada seorang gadis yang berlari kearahnya.

* * *

**_Brugh_**

* * *

" _I – ttai_… "

"ugh "

" Hina –kun kau tak papa "

" saku –chan~ "

Hinata menabrak seorang gadis berambut _bubblegum _bukan hanya menabrak tapi menindihinya juga. Hinata dapat mencium aroma strawberry yang menguar di daerah tengkuk putih itu.

" Sakura _daijobuka imouto_ " teriak Sasuke dengan OOCnya berlari menghampiri hinasaku. Persimpangan siku – siku besar muncul didahi Sasuke melihat adiknya si nistai oleh sahabat kekasihnya sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian Hinata terbang lalu berbunyi_ clink_ di angkasa. Naruto cengo melihatnya. Dia menghampiri Sakura yang mulai akan menangis.

" sst … Sakura – Chan kenapa kau ada di sini bukankah sekolahmu di arah yang berlawanan " Tanya Naruto dengan suara lembut bak 'ibu' yang sedang mengkhawatirkan 'anak'nya. _' istriku' inner Sasuke_ melihat adegan 'ibu dan anak' di depannya. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya didada juga mata yang bersinar – sinar.

" hiks .. hiks.. " Sakura terisak melihat wajah mupeng Sasuke. Naruto tak mengerti tapi setelah jari langsing panjang putih mulus punya Sakura menunjuk ke muka Sasuke. Naruto tertawa lebar, hinata menahan tawa. Sedang Sasuke selaku korban penunjukkan Sakura pundung di bawah tiang listrik.

Naruto menghentikan acara tertawanya mengingat pertanyaan nya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Sakura. " Sakura –chan kenapa kau menyusul Sasuke " ulang Naruto.

Sakura menatap naruto lalu memeluk pinggang Blonde itu. Setelah isakannya berhenti Sakura menampilkan wajah datar dan mata yang menatap sekelilingnya dengan malas khas Uchiha. Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan perubahan wajah Sakura sedang Hinata cengo.

Sasuke balik dari acara pundungnya menghampiri Sakura yang masih betah nempel di badan mungil Naruto. Sasuke menjitak pelan kepala pink sakura membuat sakura memekik kaget.

" it.. itai a –niki " ringis Sakura mengusap –usap bekat jitakan sasuke walau pelan tapi tetap saja sakit dia sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

Sasuke menghiraukan ucapan lebih tapat rengekan manja sakura. " **Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan. Di Sini…. Hmm Imouto ?"** Sasuke menekan setiap suku kata yang di ucapkannya di tambah aura seram yang meningkat melampaui milik hinata. Anjing yang ingin melewati mereka mendadak lari ke arah sebaliknya.

HIiiii~ Sakura merasakan aura gelap milik kakaknya yang sudah tingkat cetar membahana tiba tiba merinding. Bukan Cuma SakuNaruHina para pelajar yang berjalan didekat mereka langsung mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi minimal radius sepuluh meter dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mengeluarkan aura seramnya.

"_aniki_ kau meninggal kan bekal untuk Naru –Chan di meja makan" Sakura tak menatap Sasuke dia mengambil bekal berwarna kuning bergambar _himawari_ di tutup bekalnya.

Aura seram Sasuke menghilang berganti dengan pipinya yang merona. Dia langsung mengambil _bento _di tangan Sakura lalu lari sambil menarik tangan Naruto meninggalkan Hinata Dan Sakura. Sakura melihat kakanya merona hanya menyeringai tipis mengingat bila dinihari tadi Sasuke bangun hanya untuk menyiapkan bekal Naruto. HANYA UNTUK NARUTO. Mata manik hijau rumput Sakura sekarang tertuju pada namja keren tepat di sampingnya. Wajah Sakura memanas merah membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

" kau teman naru –chan. Naru –chan seringkali menceritakan tentang anda Hyuuga –San " Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Pipi putih Hinata Merona. " be..benar kah Uchiha – san "

" panggil Sakura saja. Oh ya Hyuuga – san sampai jumpa aku harus kembali ke sekolah_. Jaa ne_ " sakura memalingkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku dengan senyuman Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura sudah menghilang dan Hinata tersadar bila ia belum berkenalan secara resmi dengan gadis manis itu.** Deg**. Jantung Hinata berdetak keras pipinya merona. Inikah namanya orang _jatuh cinta_. Hinata tampak salah tingkah.

**Puk **

Seseorang menepuk pundak lebar hinata membuatnya menengok kebelakang. Di lihatnya seorang lelaki paruh baya bermuka agak seram memakai pakaian satpam. _' gawat aku terlambat'_ inner Hinata. Dia meninggalkan satpam yang diam seribu bahasa.

Hinata memasuki kelasnya yang sangat. Sangat ribut. Maklum lah pelajaran pertama di isi oleh kakashi –_sensei_ yang selalu datang terlambat.

Haa~h dinata menghela nafas pelan. Mata lavendernya menatap hamparan hijau di belakang jendela mengingatkannya pada manik hijau yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Ahh~ mengingat nya saja membuat hinata merona hebat.

Indahnya jatuh cinta …

* * *

TBC ~

* * *

Yosh!

Review


End file.
